primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.4
Episode 4.4 is the fourth episode of the fourth series of Primeval. It was broadcast as Breakfast Club in Germany and Panique au collège in France. Synopsis Saturday detention is thrown into disarray when a deadly Therocephalian attacks a teacher, allowing the kids to run riot. The team are soon faced with not only tracking down the creatures, but fighting against the antics of a group of terrified students. Finding a Therocephalian nest in the school canteen, Connor enlists the help of the kids to stun the creatures into submission before returning them through the anomaly. Full synopsis A CCTV camera in the canteen catches a anomaly opening. Meanwhile, three pupils are having Saturday detention with a teacher, when he leaves to go to a vending machine, but his is bitten and devoured by a Therocephalian. Back in class, a girl is horrible to the other pupils, then leaves to go to the Gym. The other pupils, two boys, decide to get revenge by using her phone and the school security room to put her rubbish audition for X Factor as the screen saver for every computer in the school. However, they notice, using the security cameras, that Connor, Becker and Matt (who they think are the police), are in the building, and hack into the school’s automatic locking system, trapping and separating the team. TBA Directing them from the ARC Operations Room, Jess is charged with unlocking the doors and tracking the creature as the team fight their way through the corridors, along with the pupils. She then notices the girl in the Gym, who is then killed by a creature. At the same time, Philip has announced that Abby’s beloved menagerie of creatures, including Rex, should be destroyed; Jess and Abby join forces to save the creatures, but when Jess sees the girl killed, she realizes the creatures are too dangerous, and stops helping Abby. The team are forced to fight off the threat from different areas of the school, eventually coming across a nest of Therocephalians in the school canteen. Becker is injured and Matt attempts to find him and when he does, they both end up fighting for their lives. Forced to act as the team come under attack, Connor and the kids use the school lab to create poisonous gas bombs to wipe them out. Returning to the ARC, Lester reveals Philip’s change of heart, and the menagerie is saved, while Jess begins to pay a little too much attention to an oblivious Becker. Cast and crew Appearances Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *James Lester *Hilary Becker *Jess Parker *Philip Burton *Ethan Dobrowski *Emily Merchant *Mr George *Steve *Darren *Beth *Cerise *Rex *Others Creatures *Therocephalian *Coelurosauravus *Columbian Mammoth Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *School *Matt Anderson's flat *Ethan Dobrowski's flat Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Anomaly Locking Mechanism *Bio-tag Identifier *Black Box Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prospero Industries *School Trivia *After doubt as to the setting of Series 4, with some fans believing the setting had moved to Ireland, where the series was filmed. Matt tells Emily that there's eight million people out there, indicating that his flat is located in London, and many other settings in Series 4 such as the New ARC are still located in or around London. *This is the first episode in which a child is killed. *At the beginning of the episode, when Beth is listening to her iPod, the song that can be heard faintly is I Need You Tonight by Professor Green feat. Ed Drewett. Errors *A Therocephalian of that size could not have fit inside a vending machine that small. Story connections *In reference to Episode 2.6, Lester tells Abby, "that Mammoth of yours saved my life once", referencing to when it saved him from the Future Predator. *In reference to Episode 4.3, Philip wants all of the ARCs Mernagerie creatures to be euthanised after Rex, unintentionally, nearly killed him. Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep04week03/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories Category:Episodes